Alternated House Of Anubis Season 3
by BlackCat46
Summary: Follows the 35th episode. What happens after Eddie, Alfie and Patricia leave for the play. (I do not own House Of Anubis. R&R, AR.)


(I don't own House Of Anubis or anything with it.)

Trudy's POV.

"Do you have a death wish?" I heard Victor ask and I stopped in my tracks.

Alfie said "I don't, I really don't."

Eddie hissed "It was a rhetorical question."

"You are all coming with me to the gatehouse. There is something that I need you to see." Victor told them. That did it. My students aren't missing out and failing the whole year because of his stupid rules!

"Victor!" I snapped furiously. "My job is to look after these children and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

He growled "How dare you interrupt me!" He grabbed my arm and shoved me.

"But they've been working so hard for today's play! They're not going to miss it just because they've broken another one of your ridiculous rules!" I told him.

Patricia stepped in. "It's OK, Trudy. I don't want you to get into trouble because of us."

I looked at the lovely girl and said "It's fine, Patricia. Go on, get back to your play."

Victor hissed "They are not going anywhere."

"Do you want them all to fail? And what are you going to say to their parents when they ask you why?" I drew myself up to my full height. Being smaller than Victor, I knew I had no chance.

The door slammed, Victor walked to the door. I started playing with my fingers nervously.

"You should not interfere in matters that do not concern you!" He snapped at me.

"Those children do concern me and if they're in trouble, then that matter does involve me! As I mentioned earlier, I have a duty of care to them and I'm not having some grouchy old man shouting at them! You're taking them nowhere, I've seen what you do in a bad mood!" I snapped back, preparing to unleash a vicious side of me that those poor children would never see.

"Yes, and I'll do something so much worse with you!" He growled, pinning me to the wall by my shoulders.

"No, you won't!" I squirmed, getting punched in the middle. I was just pleased that I was being hit because I stood up for my students. Victor started hitting me some more and I took the beating in silence and pride. I knew I was being hurt because I was strong.

After he'd finished hitting me and I'd recovered, I heard KT shouting for Fabian. I whispered "Hey! What's all the shouting about? Be careful, Victor's in a stinky mood."

She said "Have you seen Fabian?" She reminds me so much of Nina sometimes.

"Everyone's over at the school, preparing for the play." I told her, then she shot off.

I went back and buried myself in cookery, seeing as I only had a little time before Victor came back for round two.

I received a phone call and looked for caller ID. I smiled and picked up.

"Hi, Jasper! How're things over there in Egypt? Find anything new?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did. Uncovered a new tomb this morning. Looks like it'd been robbed."

"Oh, dear. I take it you're on the path of finding out whose tomb?" I asked.

"There was no body. No chance of finding out whose tomb so far." He replied.

"Oh, gosh, that's horrible! I take it that that was a disappointment." I sighed.

"A big one, yeah. I wish you were here, you'd love it. Warm and sunny, somewhere you could just relax." He told me, creating a beautiful image in my mind.

"It sounds so lovely." I whispered dreamily, hearing him chuckle on the other end.

"Yeah. It is, but it'd be nicer if you were here to see it all." He told me. "While we were discovering the tomb, part of the rock crumbled in and all the dust got to us. And one of our team turns out to have had asthma."

"Oh, goodness! Please tell me nobody died." I gasped.

"No. Nobody's dead. He got pretty close. And what's with you?" He asked me, sounding so much happier.

"Not a lot, in comparison to your life. Just the same old stuff with stress-head teens and a forever freaking out Victor. You know what they're like."

"Yeah, I do." He laughed. I chuckled. "I miss you, Trudy. All your girliness and laughter. You're so fun."

"Aw, sweetie. I miss you too." I couldn't help smiling.

He sounded like he was talking to someone else. Then "That tomb we found, all crumbled in."

KT ran in, saying "Trudy! _Trudy!_"

I held my hand up. "Really? That's terrible. Tell me more."

"Well, the guys were just about to leave, apparently when some guy sneezed and the sound echoed off the walls, causing the whole thing to cave in." He started laughing. I couldn't help giggling my way in too. "So, they all decided to run, while it all fell in behind them."

We were laughing really hard.

"Anyway, I have to go. Sorry, Trudy. See you this summer?" He asked.

"You know you will. OK, see you very soon. Bye bye."

We hung up and Patricia walked in.

"Trudy, have you seen KT?" She asked.

I shrugged. "No, sweetie, I haven't. Should I have?"

"OK, thanks." She smiled, then walked off. I sat down, listening to my music in my earphones. I got a text.

"Hey, pretty lady, couldn't stop thinking of you. Sent you picture of pyramids, just because I know you like them." Jasper had sent me a photo. Amazing! It was a beautiful photo.

I typed "It's gorgeous!"

Then Victor said "Get moving, lady, we need party food, we're having a party. Right now."

I started, but I couldn't do so much with the little supplies I had. I made up a tiny amount of food. While I was struggling, I got another text. "If you think the photo is gorgeous, you need to come with me this summer. I'm going to show you the pyramids in reality."

I glowed at that, then I typed again. "Yeah, that sounds so fabulous! I can't wait!"

Wow, Jasper's actually invited me to Egypt...! Should I be pleased or scared...?

Pleased, definitely. I gave them all the food. "Well, this is all I could rustle up. Usually, I have a bit more than a three-minute warning." I gave both Miss Denby and Victor a look. Victor looked at me fleetingly as if I was something to eat myself. I had to get out of there.


End file.
